El Día que Scorpius Malfoy Dijo No
by SensationLove
Summary: No tenía idea de qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó llevar a Scorpius a aquel lugar. Y menos cuando le dejó ir a jugar en ese parque estrafalario. Y ahora, desde la parte mas alta del parque, Scorpius dijo "no".


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: No tenía idea de qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó llevar a Scorpius a aquel lugar. Y menos cuando le dejó ir a jugar en ese parque estrafalario. Y ahora, desde la parte mas alta del parque, Scorpius dijo "no".**_

**El Día que Scorpius Malfoy Dijo No.**

* * *

><p>— No, me niego rotundamente a llevarlo a ese<em> lugar<em>. — Murmuró Draco Malfoy desde la cama en su habitación, su esposa, Astoria Malfoy, lo veía a través del espejo, donde se estaba terminando de arreglar.

Ella alzó una de sus cejas. — Draco, tiene días sin salir de aqui. Llévalo. — Su tono seguía siendo suave, sin embargo, su esposo pudo escuchar el imperativo en la frase.

— Llévalo tú. — Gruñó.

La castaña se dio media vuelta, y vio directamente a su marido, cruzandose de brazos. — Lo llevarás tú, pasarán un dia entre padre e hijo y fin de la conversación. —  
>Fue el turno del rubio para alzar las cejas. Algunas veces era capaz de olvidar que al igual que él, su esposa también había sido una serpiente, y algo que no le faltaba a las serpientes era la capacidad de dar órdenes.<p>

— ¿Tiene que ser a ese lugar? ¿En el mundo _muggle_? — No le molestaba salir con su hijo, lo que le molestaba era el sitio a donde su esposa le pedía que lo llevara.

Astoria se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama a su lado. — Si, allí habrán niños de su edad. Necesita compartir con otros niños y no sólo con adultos en eventos sociales, Draco. — Y le miro con sus ojos verdes, de una forma que Malfoy estaba seguro no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Suspiró. — Está bien. — Su mujer sonrió ampliamente antes de darle un beso en los labios.

— Diviértanse. — Murmuró tomando su bolso y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>— ¿Ya nos vamos? — Preguntó un niño de seis años, sus ojos grises brillaban emocionados. Se encontró con otros exactamente iguales a los suyos.<p>

Con una mueca resignada, Draco asintió. — Si, vamos. — Y le ofreció su mano a su hijo, Scorpius sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia él. Era extraño, pero a su hijo le gustaba Aparecerse. Apretando sus ojos expectantes, espero a que su padre los llevara a su destino.

Draco los apareció justo donde su esposa les había indicado, en la calle detrás del restaurante de comida rápida. En el momento en que vio la "M" con arcos dorados quiso salir de allí huyendo.

Sin embargo, Scorpius jaló la manga de su impecable traje negro y lo hizo ir hasta el dichoso lugar.

Casi se detuvo en la puerta del lugar. Niños iban y venían de un lado a otro, corriendo y gritando antes de entrar a otra area, donde podía ver un parque de plástico y demasiados colores para su gusto.

— ¡Genial! — Escuchó a su hijo, quien tenía la mirada fija en el parque. Draco quiso echarse a llorar en ese momento.

Como un pez fuera del agua, fue hasta la fila para pedir la comida. Observó el menú desde allí, su estómago se revolvió al ver las innumerables hamburguesas.

— Papá. — Bajó la mirada hacia Scorpius. — Quiero uno de esos. — Y señaló hacia una vitrina de plástico donde estaban varios juguetes.

Draco suspiró, apretando el puente de su nariz, exasperado. ¿Qué le había hecho a Astoria para que lo enviara a aquel lugar?. — ¿De verdad? — Le preguntó observándolo, no podía creer que su hijo quisiera uno de esos.

Sin embargo, el pequeño sonrió y asintió efusivamente. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír y despeinar el cabello de su hijo con cariño. — Está bien.

Después de comprar la comida y darle el juguete a Scorpius ambos fueron a buscar una de las mesas. Se sentaron y con algo de retinencia, Draco empezó a comer lo que había pedido. Scorpius hacía lo mismo antes de empezar a hablar.

— ¿Hay de estas en Hogwarts? — Pregunto ladeando su cabeza levemente.

Su padre negó al instante. — No, no hay de éstas.

— ¿Por qué? — ¿Había olvidado mencionar que su hijo estaba pasando por la típica etapa en la que todo tenía que tener un "por qué"?

— Los elfos no las hacen.

— ¿Por qué?

Draco respiró profundamente antes de seguir respondiendo. — Porque quizá no la conozcan. — Respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Y por que no la conocen? — Pregunto el niño de nuevo.

El Malfoy mayor tensó sus músculos antes de volver a respirar para responderle a su hijo. — Porque es comida _muggle_, Scorpius. — El pequeño niño volvió a abrir la boca para preguntar otra cosa, pero Draco fue más rápido. — ¿Por qué no vas a jugar? — Fuera lo que fuera que el niño iba a decir, lo olvido al instante. Se fue corriendo al parque.

Draco no tenía idea de que aquella frase había sido su sentencia de ese día.

Unos minutos después se fue hasta donde estaba el parque. Apenas llegó y se sentó, con su porte elegante y aristocrático, no pudo evitar sentir las miradas de varias mamás y algunas de las empleadas del lugar.

— ¡Por Merlín! — Murmuró para si mismo. — Sus hijos están aquí mismo. — Pero aún así, las mujeres siguieron observándolo. Paso la siguiente media hora sentando en ese incómodo asiento plano, desde donde un horrible muñeco de cabello rojo, rostro blanco y ropa amarilla y roja parecía mirarlo.

Cuando observó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, se puso de pie y se acercó al parque.

— ¿Scorpius? — Preguntó, intentando localizarlo entre el monton de niños subidos a esa cosa.

— ¡Estoy aquí! — Exclamó la conocida voz de su hijo, subió su mirada. El pequeño rubio estaba en la parte mas alta de la atracción, lo veía a través de unas redes negras.

— Baja ya, es hora de irnos. — Draco Malfoy nunca pensó escuchar de su hijo lo siguiente que diría.

— ¡No!

Se quedó observandolo, anonadado. ¿Su hijo, Scorpius, le estaba diciendo que "no" a él, a Draco Malfoy? — Scorpius, baja de inmediato. — Llamó con tono más autoritario.

Desde allí pudo ver como el niño se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con su cabeza. — No.

— Scorpius... — Murmuró, tomando la misma pose de su hijo. — Baja en este instante.

Volvió a negar con su cabeza. — No.

— Si no bajas, no habrá más _quidditch_ en un mes. — Le amenazó sin importarle que cualquier _muggle_ le escuchara. Ese niño tenía que bajar de allí inmediatamente.

Aquello pareció desequilibrar la voluntad del niño por no bajarse. No obstante, no se descendió del juego. Negó con su cabeza de nuevo, pero sin hablar.

Podia sentir la indignación dentro de él. ¡Su propio hijo lo estaba desafiando! ¡A él, a Draco Malfoy! Nadie, aparte de los tontos gryffindors de su época en Hogwarts se había atrevido a desafiarle.

El solo pensamiento hizo que la sangre se le helara. No, su hijo no podía tener características gyffindors, aquello sería demasiada ironía del destino.

— ¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass! Baja en este mismo instante o yo te iré a bajar. — Le amenazó.

El niño alzó sus pequeñas cejas y se tapó la boca con sus manos. Pero Draco supo de inmediato que tan solo se burlaba de él.

Sin importarle dañar su perfecto traje negro o sus caros zapatos empezó a subir por la escalera que llevaba a aquel juego, yendo detrás de varios niños de la edad de Scorpius.

Maldijo el momento en el que a Astoria se le había ocurrido esa salida. Maldijo el momento en el que la había aceptado. Maldijo el momento en que había dejado a Scorpius ir a ese lugar. Y maldijo el momento en el que su hijo, de seis años, lo había desafiado.

Detrás de él, dos niños estaban empujandolo a diestra y siniestra. Apretaba los puños para no lanzarles un par de _Petrificus Totalus_. Siguió yendo por el túnel hasta que vio el inicio de otra parte del lugar.

Otro túnel, sin embargo, formado tan solo por una malla negra, igual a la que su hijo se había sostenido cuando lo había llamado. ¿Cómo se suponía que él, con un metro ochenta de estatura, pasara por ese lugar?

Gruñó entre dientes, alguien pagaría aquello.

Sabiendo que tenía que buscar a su hijo, empezo a ir por allí. Maldijo cuando una de sus manos se hundió entre el espacio de dos de las mallas. Mientras sacaba la mano, uno de sus pies sufrió lo mismo.

— Malditos _muggles._ — Dijo sacándolo y terminando de pasar por el lugar. Allí había una bifurcación. Gateando, antes de que se diera cuenta, cayó a una piscina llena de pelotas de plástico, de cientos de colores. Allí varios niños estaban jugando a lanzarse las pelotas.

Y claro, como no podía faltar, una de las pelotas fue a parar justo en su frente. Sabía que su rostro estaba rojo de la furia y de la indignacion. ¡Un niño _muggle_ le había lanzado una pelota! Antes de que hiciera algo considerado ilegal, salió por donde había entrado.

Esa vez, tomo el otro camino hasta subir por otras escaleras. Alli lo vió.

—Scorpius...— Siseó. Su hijo abrió los ojos como platos y rió nerviosamente.

— Hola papá. — Saludó inocentemente, como si nada pasara. Y si algún tercero lo viera, de seguro lo habría creído.

Respiró profundamente por enésima vez en la tarde y habló. — Ven y vayámonos de aquí. — Habló con toda la calma que no le quedaba.

Empezó a girarse para regresar por donde había ido. Se encontró con varios niños frente a él, esperando para tirarse por el tobogán que estaba detras de él.

— ¡Señor, apúrese! — Gritó un niño desde atrás.

Lo haría, ahorcaría a todos esos niños, no le importaba irse a Azkaban por aquello, no era capaz de mantenerse más sereno.

— Papa, ven, vamos a tirarnos. — Y jaló su manga, antes de que se diera cuenta, se vio siendo lanzado por el tobogán junto a su hijo. El niño rió con ganas hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso. Antes de que lograra levantarse, sintio como un niño golpeaba su espalda.

Estúpidos niños impacientes.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del parque, Draco se volvió hacia su hijo.

El niño se hundió en sus hombros y miro a su padre con sus ojos grises llenos de la inocencia propia de un niño. — ¿Te gusto, papá?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Haganmelo saber por sus reviews siiii?<strong>_

_**SensationLove.**_


End file.
